Blind Love
by Lady Darlings
Summary: Ino, tired of guys just liking her for her stunningly good looks, decides to give Sakura a chance to give her a blind date. However, this isn't just any blind date. 'Cause this time, she actually is blinded!
1. The Fate of Her Love Life

**Title: Blind Love**

**By: ****_d_****illuminated**

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**

**World: AU**

**Summary: Ino, tired of guys just liking her for her stunningly good looks, decides to give Sakura a chance to give her a blind date. However, this isn't just any blind date. 'Cause this time, she actually is blinded!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Fate of her Love Life.

"So, what do you say we go back to my place for a bit?" the blonde attractive man in front of her said in a very low seductive voice into her ear.

She tensed up and pushed her date away from her. She gave him a small forced smile as she politely declined, "No Thanks Ken."

Instead of taking the message that a "no" was a **no**, he instead took it as a motivation to try and persuade her more. Moving closer to her and invading her personal space, he wrapped his arm around her pale shoulder and whispered in her delectable ear, "Aw Come On. You know you want to." To emphasize his point, he gave her ear a little sensual lick.

She jumped out of her chair in surprise, and immediately slapped his attractively boyish face. Hard. He staggered and glared at her dangerously with his bright green eyes. "What the heck was that for?" he nearly screamed at her.

She pointed her finger at him, clearly pissed. "Don't go near me, you perverted son of a-"

He grabbed her slender arm and pulled her to him roughly as he said lowly, "You can't get away from me. I want You."

She kicked him where she knew would hurt him the most and grinned to herself when she felt him let go of her. She picked up her bag, took one last look at him and walked away without another look back.

* * *

"Ino. You've been at this for…" a Pink haired girl said as she took a quick glance at the clock, "2 hours."

The said girl whined, "But Sakura, I have to make sure I get every _atom_ of his germs off my ear!"

Sakura sighed. "You've washed that enough…" she mumbled incomprehensively. She knew Ino wouldn't listen to her anyway so there was no need to say it loud enough for Ino to hear, or comprehend. She walked around Ino's surprisingly green room and started looking through Ino's new pictures. Ino loved to change the pictures in her photo frames, except one picture—A little blond girl and a dark haired guy. Sakura didn't know who the guy was, even though she tried to yank it out of Ino. All she knew that Ino had a _very_ special place in her heart for this guy. Whoever he is.

She sighed as she went to look at the other pictures. "Oh! You put it up already?" Sakura exclaimed once seeing their recent picture together. It was a simple picture taken at the beach just a few days ago.

"Of course!" Ino said, back from the bathroom and is now sitting on her bed combing her long blond hair.

Sakura turned and looked at Ino. "Hey, was your date really bad?"

Ino stopped her brushing, "… yeah." She looked at her hands. "Sakura, I'm tired."

"Of?"

"Dating shallow guys. Heck, maybe even guys in general."

"Ino…"

"I'm tired of them just wanting me for my body Sakura! I mean, I know I`m pretty to look at and all but I don't want to just simply have sex with every guy or something! I don't want to end up as a one-night stand or a trophy girl or …"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's comment about herself being pretty and sat down next to the frustrated Ino. "Want me to do something?" she said softly.

Ino scoffed. "What can _you_ possibly do Forehead?"

"_I`m _the one who has a boyfriend."

The blond looked away. "Sorry."

"Exactly. So as I was saying, do you want me to find someone for you?"

Ino stared at her blankly. "_What?"_

Her friend put up her hands in her defense, "Well you haven't found anyone worthy enough or decent enough so I thought I'd give it a try. Ino, you always end up with the handsome jerks that don't deserve you. I might as well pair you up with someone I know who I know is decent. Besides, I'm your best friend; I won't ever set you up with a complete jerk…"

Ino bit her lip. There wasn't anything to lose. And quite frankly, she's tired of having to be asked out by lecherous losers. And there was no way _she_ was going to ask a _guy_ out.

She knew she was literally giving the fate of her love life to her best friend when she uttered the word that would seal the deal, "Sure."

Sakura smiled brightly and said, "Don't worry Pig, I`m sure there's someone out there that will love you for who you are on the inside. And I'll find him." She winked. "Who knows, maybe I'll find the guy who's in that beloved picture of yours."

Ino playfully pushed Sakura to the other side. "You wish Forehead."

Sakura laughed, "No Ino. _You_ Wish."

* * *

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written a Shikamaru & Ino Fanfic (I wrote in a different penname) . And I haven't really written anything on them that's AU. So probably my first time writing a AU fic. Sorry if they're a bit Out of Character. If they are, please tell me! I'll make sure to try and make them more in character. I've been outdated with my love for ShikaIno but today for some odd reason I wanted to write something on them and this came up. I was going to make this a one-shot but I figured, why not make it a short fanfiction? So this will be a couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy my first fanfic in awhile :]**

**With love,**

**_D_****illuminated**


	2. Preparations and Longing

**Title: Blind Love**

**By: MintStarr**

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**

**World: AU**

**Summary: Ino, tired of guys just liking her for her stunningly good looks, decides to give Sakura a chance to give her a blind date. However, this isn't just any blind date. 'Cause this time, she actually is blinded!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Preparations and Longing**

_So I'll watch you like a movie_

_Sing you like a song_

_Read you like a story . . ._

Ino finally shut off the music blasting off her iPod. She wasn't in the mood for her love songs. Love. She scoffed. These days, it's just lust. It's never about the inside, it's just the outside. She bitterly laughed inwardly to herself. Like she was any better.

Sighing, maybe she needs to get used to _not_ judging people by the way they look. Now how was she supposed to do that? You have to sort of _see_ the person before getting to know the person. How the heck was she supposed to even have the motivation to get to know someone who looks like… a homeless person or …

"Ugh." She scratched her head in frustration. This was such a pain. She wanted someone who can love her for her, but how can she even expect that from someone if she can't even do the same?

_Stop Calling Stop calling_

_I don't want to think anymore…._

It was her phone ringing. She immediately grabbed her phone and checked caller ID. _Forehead._

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Hey, you at school yet?" the girl on the other line said.

"Yeah, just at the parking lot waiting for you. Hurry up, will you?" she said impatiently. "I've been waiting here for almost an hour.

"So? Go fix your hair or something."

"I did. And I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing. It's forcing me to think. And I really don't want to think right now. "

"…alright be right there."

Ino nodded even though she knew there was no way Sakura can see it. She pressed the red button and leaned back on her chair, closed her eyes and sighed. Why was life so complicated?

* * *

"Okay, so I've narrowed it down."

Ino looked up from her salad, "narrowed what down?"

"Well, let's just say your _date_ that's set up by me will be on… a week from now." Sakura finished proudly.

Almost choking, Ino exclaimed, "What?"

"Too soon?"

Ino shook her head. "I just… didn't expect it . That's all. . ." Suddenly Ino smiled, "Well how does he look?"

Sakura's eyes brightened, "Weeell, if you must know…"

A male suddenly sat next to Sakura and immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Ino stared blankly at the guy sitting down. It was so… not him.

Sakura's eyes brightened up upon his arrival, Ino noticed. She watched as he laughed when she hit him (that must have hurt) and Ino smiled sadly to herself.

She wanted someone for herself too.

* * *

It was finally the day. The day. The day that she would finally be set up by her best friend. Ino stared at her reflection on the mirror. Sighing, she curled her hair once again going for the simple yet sexy look. Fixing her simple green dress that went down to her knees, she mumbled to herself, "This better be worth it."

"Ino! Let's go!"

"Yes Forehead I'll be there. Hold your head for a bit!" Ino Yelled back.

Outside, Ino can hear Sakura muttering curses at her already.

Ino did a last fix to herself then walked fast, not ran, outside.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so this was apparently already done. I'm sort of too lazy to go re-edit everything. Don't worry. This is a reassurance I haven't given up on this fic! And that I' m still alive. Sadly, I had finals like crazy so my writing has been sort of dead as of late. But don't worry! I'm still here.**

**I apologize for the insanely short chapter. **

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Blind Date

**Title: Blind Love**

**By: MintStarr**

**Author's Note: Yay for Chapter 3! This was hard for me to write because there were so many things I wanted to put! I decided to post this because It's so late! I'm sorry for being late. I have chapter 4 started! **

**So enjoy Chapter 3 [:**

**World: AU**

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**

**Summary: Ino, tired of guys just liking her for her stunningly good looks decides to give Sakura a chance to give her a blind date. However this isn't just any blind date. 'Cause this time, she's actually blinded!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Blind Date. **

"Okay so wear this." Sakura told Ino while holding a green handkerchief.

"What?" Ino asked with disbelief. "You want me to wear, what?"

"This. The handkerchief." Sakura answered as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Okay forehead, you're losing it."

"No I'm not Ino. Just wear the damn handkerchief around your eyes." Sakura said exasperatedly.

"How am I supposed to _see_?"

Sakura laughed, "You're not. Duh."

Ino stared at her now crazy best friend. "You're losing it. I get it."

"No I'm not! This is the only way you and him won't judge each other by the way you guys look. It's simple enough. He's probably wearing a blind fold too and you're wearing one too. It's all good."

Ino stared for what seems like forever until giving in to Sakura's ridiculous idea. She realized that this was a good thing. If she didn't see her date's face, she wouldn't start thinking whether he looked good or anything and just be able to judge his inside personality without bias. She sighed.

"Give it. But you better not be setting me up with some hairy ugly old man."

* * *

After what seemed like forever she was finally seated in front of who knows who. Sakura had to help her walk up the steps to the fancy restaurant that even she didn't know. And now she was seated she realized something, _How am I suppose to order if I can't see the menu?_

She felt so vulnerable not seeing anything. She could feel the air tickling her skin as she tried to grasp the situation. She kept looking around hoping she could see _anything_. Hell, she didn't even know if her date was sitting in front of her or not. She hoped this guy was worth it. If not, Sakura was going to face hell. Especially if this night was ruined because of this guy.

Sakura patted Ino's back before leaving. "Enjoy guys." She said .

Ino nodded, knowing that her date wouldn't probably see. Ino looked ahead and decided to talk first seeing( oh wait she can't see), hearing that her date would probably not say anything. "So uhm, Hi."

"Hn." The deep voice answered her.

"So what's your name?" she asked, trying a second time though inside she was already starting to see the failure of this _blind_ date.

"No names said your friend."

"What?" Ino said unbelievably. "No way."

"Yeah. Don't ask me, ask your friend. And What's with this stupid handkerchief anyway?"

Ino cringed. "Yeah, I know. Ask my friend."

A frustrated sigh was heard in front of her and she noted that the guy had a low patience. _Man, out of all men. _

As Ino started cursing her luck in her mental mind she didn't realize that the waiter had already came by and spoken to her date, seeing that she wasn't answering him.

"Hey, girl."

"Oh what?" she answered snappily.

"The waiter just came by and said that Sakura already ordered for us." He said snapping back at her.

"Oh. Alright Thanks."

Insert awkward silence.

"So what do you do?" Ino asked, trying to lighten up the tension around them. She might as well try, seeing that she was stuck with this guy for a couple of more hours.

"I go to school."

"Really? Graduating this year?

"I'm in Graduate school actually."

Ino looked surprised, of course it's not like he can see it anyway. "How old are you anyway?"

"23 years old."

_Same age as me. Damn, this guy must be a genius or something._

He talked again in the same uninterested voice, "I'm assuming you're barely graduating from college?"

_Jerk._ "Yeah. This semester actually." She said sounding proud of herself despite of the guy's intelligence level.

She heard someone's footsteps come closer and she felt a presence next to her. "Here's your orders."

She heard a plate being put down in front of her and another one across from her.

"Excuse me," Ino asked directing her question to the waiter.

"Yes Miss?" he asked.

"Can you at least tell me what I'm eating?"

She heard him chuckle at her, "You, Miss, are eating seafood alfredo pasta. I hope you enjoy."

She nodded, "Thanks."

"Enjoy your food." He said while walking away.

She felt around for her fork and plate and started eating hoping she didn't look like an idiot.

"This is just pathetic." The man in front of her muttered.

Ino laughed, "What? Missed your mouth?" she said getting the hang of eating without seeing.

"Shut up."

She laughed even harder. This was just _great._

_

* * *

_

"Your meal is already paid." The waiter said chuckling. "And Miss Sakura has said you may not take off your blindfolds. If you want to leave, I"ll lead one of you out."

The man in front of her muttered, "Seriously?" he sighed.

Ino cringed, _freakin' forehead._ "Anyways," she spoke up. "I had a nice time, even with the blindfolds."

"Yeah." He muttered. "Anyways, I'll see you around?" he said standing up. She nodded, oh wait he can't see her. "Yeah. Uhm, Mr. Waiter? Are we allowed to say our names at least? It's the least I can do."

"Yes Miss." He said.

"It was nice meeting you." Ino said not knowing where the guy was. "I'm…"

He cut her off. "It was nice meeting you too. I'll be leaving first if you don't mind."

Ino looked crestfallen, "Okay."

"Waiter."

"Yes Sir."

Ino heard the two walk away and she just wanted to cry. _That jerk, didn't even put any effort into this. What the heck? Damn Sakura. Gosh. Then again, I don't blame him. I'm quite put down with the whole blindfold and no names crap. But the jerk, the nerve of him. Ladies first!_

"Miss?" the waiter was back.

"Yes?" Ino asked sighing.

The waiter sat down opposite of her. "How was the date?"

"What do you care?" she spat.

He chuckled, "Sakura's a friend of mine. And even though I find this amusing, I'm still hoping you enjoyed yourself. Even though this idea is sadly troublesome."

"I'm glad you find this amusing." She said, clearly pissed.

She heard him laugh again. She realized his laugh was very soothing and familiar.

"Anyways Miss. Would you like me to take you home now?" he asked politely.

"Don't I just wait for Sakura?" she asked, not trusting herself to go wit h this guy. Even if he is supposedly Sakura's friend.

"Go ahead. She should be coming now." He said, sounding a bit offended.

He stood up with the intention of walking away when Ino reached out and attempted to grab his arm.

Instead she got his hand. His warm hand, that brought shivers in her. Familiar shivers.

"Please stay. I don't want to be here alone."

He stopped moving for a few seconds then sat down again, mumbling "Troublesome."

She pulled her hand back, missing the warm feeling she got upon touching his hand. She fiddled with her hands sitting awkwardly.

He sighed and said, "So you're graduating this year."

Ino looked up, "Yeah."

He sighed and she heard him tap his fingers on the table, "I'm graduating too actually."

"Really?" she said. "Are you 23 years old too?" she said jokingly.

"Yeah."

"So do you work here part-time then?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation alive and hoping he wouldn't kill it like her failure of a date.

"Yeah. Can't pay tuition that easily like some people." He said.

She laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean. But my dad won't let me work. Says his "Little princess" shouldn't work until she graduates."

"Daddy's little girl."

"Am not."

"Are too." He said lightly.

She laughed. "Yeah so? Got a problem?"

She was enjoying this little banter of theirs.

"Ino!" Sakura's voice called out to her.

"Oh there's your friend. Say hi to her for me and be careful." The waiter's voice said right after.

Ino nodded.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. You're allowed to take off your blindfold now by the way." He said standing up and walking away.

"HEY! Why didn't you tell me before you jerk!" she said yanking off the blindfold and blinked, adjusting her eyes to the lights.

She saw his back while walking away from her while he said, "It's too troublesome."

She observed that he had the most weirdest hairstyle ever, his dark hair tied into an unruly yet familiar ponytail. What kind of guy had that long of a hair? She then was struck with a realization. Her heart leapt and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

Ino was about to go say something else when she felt Sakura turn her around. "How was the date!" Sakura asked excitedly.

Ino stared at her happy and expectant green eyes and while thinking of the small enjoyable conversation she had with the now familiar waiter and answered back with a , "Oh it was great."

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know how this came out. But there it is! I'm not sure if I'm proud of this. But Please read and review.**


	4. Lost and Found

**Title: Blind Love**

**By: MintStarr**

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 4 and I just got to say. I'm already here? This is why I don't write multi-chaptered fics. I always tend to lose my ideas and everything. Anyways, thank you for keeping up with me and this pathetic piece of work.**

**Please keep supporting me and enjoy the read!**

**Read and review please!**

**World: AU**  
**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**Summary: _I'm sure you all know what the Summary is._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 4 – Lost & Found

"Well, that's it?" Sakura asked her the next morning expectantly.  
"Yeah that's it. The guy you set me up is pathetic Sakura." Ino said sighing. _I had more fun with the waiter. _Her heart leapt from remembering his _pine-apple_ hairstyle. She shook her head. She can't think about him now.

"I would have thought you'd like him though." Sakura pondered outloud.

Ino laughed sarcastically. "The guy didn't even tell me his name, not even let _me_ tell me my own name."

Sakura patted Ino's back sadly, "Sorry about that Ino."

"It's okay. Just … don't ever set me up again okay? I was right the first time to not let you set me up. Especially in a _literal_ blind date."

Sakura laughed and Ino joined in the laughter.

* * *

"Okay, the restaurant should be here." She said to herself mostly, walking on the unfamiliar streets. She was here yesterday for that damn date and now she was here again. No not to _fantasize_ about her date but to find that waiter. That _familiar_ waiter. The waiter that _Sakura_ didn't know.

"_What friend?" Sakura asked her._

"_You know, the one who said you were his friend. He had dark hair tied in a ponytail?" Ino asked, now bit suspicious._

"_Ino. I don't have a friend waiter."_

_

* * *

_

She couldn't figure it out, nor place it. His hairstyle was bothering her and she demanded to know why. Aha! There it is. _Olive Garden_, the restaurant.

She ran over there, as lady like as possible with every intention of finding the familiar waiter.

"Can I take your order?" the female waitress asked Ino, who was impatiently sitting down looking for her waiter yesterday.

"No I haven't decided yet Thank you."

"Okay. I'll be back again to take your order."

Ino stood up and sighed. No sign of the pineapple head anywhere. Sitting back down she wondered why he looked familiar to her.

"_Ino." _

_She sniffed, wiping her face of tears. Yet even so, her eyes produced more tears. She was crying on the floor right next to the tree that had the most dreamy shade. She always went here whenever she felt bad. Partly because it was comfortable, and mostly because she knew __**he**__ was always here. _

"_Troublesome. What happened?"_

"_Mom & Dad are arguing again." She mumbled, tears coming out even more. She heard him sigh and the next thing she knew she felt his arm go around her small figure. She was then pulled to him, her head on his chest. She felt comfort in his arms, his warmth. _

"_It's not your fault Ino. Cheer up."_

_She sniffed, wiping her tears again while nodding. Afterwards she looked up at him. Up at his deep eyes filled of emotion—now worry, for her. She smiled at him and stared fondly at his hairstyle, curiousity filling her mind._

"_What are you staring at?" he asked._

"_Why do you have your hair up like a pineapple all the time Shika?"_

Shika.

Shika.

**Shikamaru!**

"Miss!" the waitress nearly yelled at her while she jumped out of her seat, eyes wide open in realization.

"Huh? Yeah?" she asked blindly.

"You've been asleep here miss." The waitress said disapprovingly. "Are you even going to order?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I'll just be going now…"

And with that she ran out of the restaurant, her heart heavy and filled with hope that _he'd_ be there. Just like always.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not sure If I like this chapter but I came up with it earlier. Time for the confrontation next chapter! I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the confusion ;) Anyone wanna take a guess at who was her blind date last chapter? Ahaha!**

**Some already guessed. Some already might have got it right. Who knows ;) I'll answer next chapter. If not me, someone else will ;D**

**THANK YOUU**

**Read & review please!**


	5. Memories

**Title: Blind Love**

**By: iDarling**

**Aka MintStarr**

**Author's Note: I apologize for my always changing pen name. I can't think of one yet! Hopefully you won't mind. X_x**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter. It wasn't how I originally pictured it but I'm pretty good with it just the same. ^^ Read and Review**

**And Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**Summary: _I'm sure you all know it by now._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5 - Memories**

"_You know, I want a guy who can understand me and who…"_

"_Why are you telling me this Ino?" _

"_Eh? Because you might need to know it in the future!"_

"_And why would I need to know something as troublesome as that?"_

_She lightly blushed, "… I… Just listen to me dammit."_

_A loud whack was heard._

"_Ow. As you were saying…?"_

"_That's what I thought. So I want a guy…"_

* * *

"_Ino."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're snoring."_

"_Shut up Shikamaru."_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

_

* * *

SNAP._

"_Aw Dammit… Shikamaru?"_

"_Hm?"  
"My hair tie broke."_

"_And so?"_

"_Shikamaruuuu! My hair's a mess! I can't have it just laying like this!"_

_Sighing, he let his hair down and put the hair tie on his wrist. Then he gently and swiftly took her long pale gold strands and tied it into a neat ponytail with __**his**__ hair tie._

* * *

"_Shikamaru?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You'll always be there for me right?" she said as she lightly tugged on his sleeve._

"_Troublesome woman."_

"_RIGHT?" she cried nearly in tears._

"_Of course woman."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Ino."_

"_You promise!"_

"_Yes. I promise."_

_

* * *

"Yes I **promise**"_

She stopped running and cried, in the middle of the sidewalk. She didn't understand **what happened**. They were best friends for _years_. Practically stuck to the hip since they were **born**. And the next minute, he was just _gone_. She walked towards the wall and leaned onto it for support while tears cascaded down her porcelain face. "Why Shikamaru? Why…"

She didn't know how long she stood there, leaning against a wall, not seeing anything. Blurs of colors traveled by yet she didn't care. She heard whisper of voices, probably talking about her, but she still didn't care. She wanted to know **what the heck happened **on that faithful day when he _left._

"_What… what did you say?" a 16 year blond girl helpless voiced out as her worse fears have been confirmed._

"_Shikamaru. He's gone."_

"_He can't. He promised. HE PROMISED! HE TOLD ME HE'D __**ALWAYS**__ BE HERE FOR ME."_

"_I'm sorry Ino."_

He apparently left with his family—no note, no messages, no goodbye. He left, leaving her with a broken heart and a broken promise. She cried for days. And luckily for her, she met Sakura that one morning when her mother finally made her go walk outside. And after that, she vowed to herself to heal her broken heart by dating other people, being Sakura's best friend, and banishing thoughts, memories and love for Shikamaru.

Yes, she loved him.

She choked out a sob as she was filled again with feelings of love after brainwashing herself off it. Closing her eyes she remembered that she was going to confess to him the day before he left. If he wasn't busy, that is.

But he was. And she didn't see him the whole day. It hurt her how she couldn't even see him on _his_ birthday. But there was nothing for her to do.

After all, him vanishing on **her** birthday hurt more.

* * *

After a few more moments she finally wiped the end of her tears and got up. She stood and looked around. It was nearly midnight she supposed. It was black out and the only thing that illuminated light was the night lights. Smiling sadly to herself as she mumbled, "I guess it's time to forget that damn Shikamaru again." She brushed off the dirt off her clothes while walking slowly off the side as she bumped into a walking stranger.

"Oh! Sorry!"

A hand grabbed her wrist, well elbow, to prevent her from falling.

"Troublesome..." the stranger muttered.

She gasped as she heard the voice she wanted to hear yet frightened to. She slowly looked up slowly. First seeing his tanned and strong hand, to his olive colored jacket, to his freshly shaven chin with light scars, to his pale pink lips, to his eyes.

His non seeing eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short Again! Ahh. Sorry! I apologize ! Test tomorrow. Final Wednesday.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**(review? ^^)**


	6. Fears

_Blind Love._

_By; Lady Darlings_

Author's Note; There was so many ways I could've written this. But I didn't know where I'd go with them! I'm literally confused with how I'm writing this. (Which is why it took me awhile to update). I didn't have the heart to go through the other ideas I wanted to do. I'll just end up breaking my own heart while typing this! So Without breaking my fragile heart, I ended up with this. I hope you enjoy the outcome of a months' full of pondering! Enjoy, read/review all that loveliness.

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I almost gave up on this, but you guys kept me going!

Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka

* * *

_Blind Love_

Chapter 6; _Fears_

By; _Lady Darlings_

_

* * *

_

She blinked. She was imagining things right? She shook her head and clenched her eyes tightly. She didn't want to know and accept, _if_, that he's… that he's….

_Blind?_

Shikamaru shook her a bit. "… Ino?"

Flashes of one of her worst fears appeared in front of her eyes.

_It was quiet, for once. The two of them were laying down on the grass near the __**tree**__ just enjoying the light breeze. Ino had her eyes closed, her mind in thought. Shikamaru was, of course, just idly staring at the branches up above him._

"_What are you afraid of?" _

_Shikamaru turned around and looked at his female companion. "What?"_

"_What are you afraid of?" she repeated, her head also turning towards him, baby blue eyes staring curiously at him. He thought he saw a sense of fear in them but it was gone before he could really process it._

"_Troublesome. Why do you want to know ?" he asked, head turning back up to the sky._

"_I… I heard one of my mom's friends… lost their eyesight." She said softly._

_He flinched. He heard about that. The lady apparently was unfortunately careless and got some liquid over her eyes when she was reaching up at the cupboards._

"_Then I was wondering what would happen if I lost _my_ eyesight." She continued._

"_Don't be ridiculous."_

"_Wha?"_

_He felt her move closer to him and gently tugged his hand towards her. She was slightly shaking. She slipped her hand into his and held it, lightly squeezing it. He squeezed her soft hand back._

"_Ino. Don't even think about those troublesome things."_

"_I… I'm just worried that it'll happen to any of us! I saw her! She can't really _do_ anything for awhile until she gets used to it. What happens if you can't get used to it? What do you do! And and She can't even see any of her family anymore! She can't see them grow up and and…" _

"_Ino."_

_She used her other hand to wipe her eyes. He sat up and gently pulled her to him, hugging her while rubbing her back. _

"_I'm just scared Shika… I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone. Not my mom, not my dad, not _you_…"_

"_Nothing's going to happen." He said softly, trying to comfort the frightened girl as best as he can._

_She said nothing as she silently wet his shirt with her tears._

_He swore he heard her say something along the lines of never seeing her or him again but the thought vanished from his mind when he felt her calm down and fall into sleep._

"No… nooo…" she muttered. "You can't be… that… doesn't make sense!"

"Ino! Look at me." He demanded.

"NO!"

"Troublesome woman."

"Don't call me that!" she spat out at him, finally opening her wild blue eyes and stared directly at his eyes.

His … confused, worried, dark eyes. _And not pale ones._

"Shi… ka?" she called out cautiously.

He stared right into her baby blue eyes, concern peeking through his usual lazy exterior. "Yes Ino?"

SLAP.

He staggered back, his hand immediately letting go of her and now clutching his visibly red cheek.

"What the _hell_ Ino?"

Ino furiously wiped the small drops of tears from her eyes that she never knew got there and glared at him. "Don't you _What the Hell_ me! Where have you _been!_ What the hell have you been doing? Don't 'Yes Ino' me! Don't act like everything's perfectly _okay_ with us! You _left_me, _broke_ the promise you made to me and now you're telling me _what the hell_! I should be asking you that Shikamaru! WHAT. THE. **HELL**."

He flinched under her sharp gaze and voice. "Ino…."

"You promised me Shikamaru!" she said, eyes tearing up again yet blazing with hurt. "You _promised_." She cried at him, hitting him at his chest. "Why… _why?_"

He simply watched her, waiting until she calmed down. Then he just wrapped his arms around her and simply said, "I'm sorry Ino. I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I swear I didn't mean to. I… I'm just really sorry Ino."

She wanted to _not _hear the pure sincerity in his voice.

They stayed like that. Ino sniffing at his chest with Shikamaru's arms around her. She tried not to feel relaxed and safe in his arms. She tried to push away feelings that she had banished years ago. She tried to believe that her heart wasn't beating as crazily as it was now. She tried…

Wait…

She pulled away from him, panic arising in her again. She checked his face, hair, head, eyes to make sure he was okay _and no blindness_ while he stared at her slightly confused.

"Ino…?"

"You're okay right?" she asked worriedly. "Nothing bad happened to you right?"

He chuckled, "No. _I'm_ okay."

_Stop Calling Stop Calling._

_I don't want to think anymore…_

She sniffed while looking for her phone.

Sakura.

* * *

"Anything to drink?"

"Just water."

Sakura took a glass and filled it with water and ice and gave it to the new guest in her small little apartment.

"Ino? What do you want?" she asked.

"… got coffee?"

"She'll just take water." Shikamaru covered for Ino, disregarding her coffee question.

Ino glared at Shikamaru. He shrugged. "Coffee's bad for you."

"Don't tell me what to do."

He sighed. Sakura could already sense the tension between them. Although she couldn't figure out _what kind _ of tension it was.

"I'll just get you water Ino." She said, deciding that water for all three of them would be fine.

After she finished pouring them water with ice, she sat down facing Shikamaru, sitting next to Ino. Shikamaru knew trouble when it came to him. Two girls in front of him with calculating eyes was definitely _not good_.

He started calculating on what could possibly happen in the next few minutes, realizing that they all lead to the same thing. Most of them anyway.

_Interrogation. _

He mentally groaned, knowing that groaning out loud would probably get him worse off at his current predicament. _How Troublesome._

But then he caught the look of Ino's pale face. Worry, sadness, anger, yet relief and some other emotions he couldn't identify in time before she narrowed her aqua eyes at him ready to attack him with questions.

_Troublesome, yes. For Ino? _He mentally sighed. _He'd do it. _

* * *

Author's note: Okay, I'm slowly making progress! This is to show I'm still alive and slowly making my way through this. My plan for this story is going crazy. It feels so unorganized! I will finish this! Sorry about the errors in this chapter. I just wrote it and couldn't re-read. No time! School started today. Excuse my errors!

Why did Shikamaru leave? What's going to happen next? What happened with Shikamaru the past few years?

Stay tuned for the next chapter! I sort of know how I'm going to go with it. (Like Finally?)

Okay. Long Author's Note is done!

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter ! Chocolate chip cookies to _michko-naoki , InuLoveKawaii13 , Haylin-chan , x , Schqwa , Kigaroo , ShikaInoInuKikiIchiHime36 , Anonymous 25 , Sakuya Izayoi , ImCutePoison _and those who reviewed the previous chapters too! [:

Read/Review!

Cake to those who review!


	7. Welcome Home

Title; _Blind Love  
_by; _Lady Darlings_

Author's Note; _You guys are just AWESOME. I didn't expect people to keep reading this piece of work. & I didn't expect so many feed back! Thank you so much! I decided to try and make the chapters longer and here it is (it ... wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. x_x gah) ! Chapter 7! I love you guys.  
note: this is a bit different from all the chapters. just a bit of warning. You'll know why. It's only at the first part of this chapter. I wanted to try it. It'll go back to normal after the first part ^^ This chapter might also be a bit confusing. There are flashbacks here, from Shikamaru. Lots of them. Sorry if you get confused. X_X_

_And to finally clear some things up:  
No, our dear Shikamaru is _not_ blind.  
and yes, the blind date from the earlier chapters is Sasuke._

_Go ahead and ask me questions (; I'll be glad to answer them._

Pairing; _Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka  
_warning, there is a bit of SaiSaku involved. If you happen to like NaruSaku or SasuSaku, just... _imagine_ Sai's either Naruto or Sasuke kay? At least _try_ anyway. ^^  
Disclaimer: _If Naruto belonged to me, Shikamaru & Ino would be married by now._

__

* * *

Chapter 7 ; Welcome Home.

* * *

It was utterly silent in the small dwelling that belonged to Sakura Haruno. In fact, it wasn't just _silent_, it was the _awkward silence_. And the person who felt it the most happened to be Sai. He just came to visit his girlfriend from a horrible day at work that involved a lot of fake smiles and fake politeness to people around him and was definitely looking forward for just relaxation but instead got into a room full of just _tension. _

He frankly, didn't know what to do.

He spotted Ino, who was holding a box of tissues in one hand and one tissue in the other and currently wiping her eyes, and his girlfriend, who despite the fact that she also looked like she was crying, was comforting the blond girl. Then he noticed the _man_ across from them and his eyes narrowed. The man himself was simply sitting down, hands clenching and unclenching on his lap while he stared, _Was that love in his eyes?_ at the teary blond. He was sitting in sort of a slouch, and Sai thought his hair was just a bit _too weird_ for his own taste. It was long, but instead of just laying all over his shoulders like most girls do (_the man isn't a girl after all), _he had it tied back to a high ponytail, the ends of his hair sort of making a pine apple. _Interesting._ He looked quite exhausted.

Sai cleared his throat.

His girlfriend's beautiful emerald eyes locked on him. She gently rubbed Ino's back once more and moved to go to him. He was patient enough to listen to her as she explained the simple version of the explanation he was was sure she'd tell him later. Girls just happen to tell _everything_. And by listening to her, he found out that the dark-haired young man was _Shikamaru Nara_, Ino's long time best friend. Or was it her first love? He didn't understand completely. He wasn't surprised. He read from books that girls are sometimes just plain confusing sometimes. At least he understood the fact that _Nara_ was **very** important to Ino.

The _Nara_ guy finally stood up and immediately Ino's gaze locked on him.

"I'm ... going to go." he simply said.

Sai raised his eyebrows. _So Soon?_

"Don't go yet." Sai heard Ino softly whisper.

"Ino."

"I said, _Don't go yet!_" she cried out. "I ... haven't seen you in awhile. You dump all of _this_ on me and you _expect_ me to just accept it all and move on and **let you leave**... _again_! Shikamaru, you might not think _i'm_ important to you but **you are most definitely important to me!** I know I'm just a troublesome girl who just cries and whines and asks you to do _troublesome things _and never does anything worthwhile but _dammit Shikamaru_ I'm asking you to **freakin'** _stay._"

Shikamaru stood there for a few moments. He sighed, then walked across the room to sit next to the poor crying girl with a sense of cautiousness and sat down next to her.

He saw Sakura look away then walk upstairs to her room to give the two privacy.

He did the same.

* * *

Sniff.

Sniff.

Sigh.

Rustle.

Shikamaru moved his arm around her cautiously. He was already expecting at least 50 different ways Ino can injure him but he was going to risk it anyway.

Ino shifted. She stopped wiping her tears and moved closer to Shikamaru, fitting right into his arms. She breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Shika?"

Shikamaru said nothing, other than staring at her.

"Did you miss me?"

_Miss wasn't even the word for it._

_

* * *

_

_(A/N: to clear confusions, this is where the flashback starts) _

Nara Shikamaru didn't want to leave. Not just because it was _troublesome_ but because of _Ino_. But at the same time, he knew he _had_ to. Ino...

Shikamaru knew Ino was a strong person. But he knew that she can't handle everything. He swore to protect her and to keep her away from harm,whether she knew of it or not. His mind started to calculate the many possibilities of the result of them leaving.

None of them were good.

Then his mind calculated what would happen if they _stayed_.

None of them were really that good either.

In fact, it was a pretty close call.

"Shikamaru?" his mom called out.

Normally Shikamaru would just ignore her and let her come to him. But now, he knew he couldn't. For he knew for awhile, it would be _him_ who would have to come to her.

"Yes Mom?" he said upon seeing his mother sitting on the couch facing the television.

"Can you change the channel for me?"

He wordlessly picked up the remote and changed it to her usual channel. She smiled upon hearing the television. Shikamaru couldn't face his mother's _eyes_ for it left him with a horrible feeling.

Because she was now _blind._

* * *

It was all his fault. It was _he_ who didn't care enough to go downstairs to help out his mom. It was _he_ who was in a horrible mood and didn't bother to check on his own mother. It was _he_ who was more agile and more careful than his own mom (even though he was lazy). It was _he_ who could've saved her eyes.

So really, it was his fault.

It happened at midnight when his mom couldn't sleep so she went out of her room to grab a drink. Along the way she tripped, hit one of her favorite figurines which in return led to her knee bleeding. Cursing, She called for Shikamaru, nearly screaming to get downstairs to help her. Her husband was still at work so all she had to depend on was Shikamaru. The lazy boy she had as a son. She heard him yell back "What?" along with a tone of annoyance.

"Get me the damn alcohol and some bandaids." she yelled back.

She heard grumbling along with his reply of, "Troublesome women."

"Shikamaru!" she yelled out. "Ugh. Nevermind!"

And so she used herself to get herself back up, hop to the bathroom, and try to get the alcohol. Reaching up, she tried to reach the alcohol without having to push herself any higher or put any pressure on her leg. Her hand nearly tipped the alcohol but she grabbed it just in time. Then grabbing some tissues, cotton balls, band aids she hopped back to the living room.

Unfortunately, it _just wasn't her day_ for she hit another figurine after losing her balance on one leg while opening the alcohol bottle. She yelped as she let go of the alcohol up hastily while she fell on the ground with her hands out to break her fall. The alcohol, unopened, spilled over her head, and her eyes.

Next thing she knew, she heard the sirens and she was taken out of her home, clutching her scorching eyes.

* * *

He was sorry. But sorry can't bring the power to _see_ back for his mom. What hurt more was the fact his mom wasn't really _mad_, she was ... **disappointed. **

Shikamaru did everything, with no complaints. He cleaned the house, he washed the dishes, he washed his clothes, he mopped the floor, cleaned the bathrooms... _everything_. His mom would sit there, watching him but not _seeing_.

His eyes would threaten to water but he'd swallow hard and keep cleaning.

* * *

It was a few days later when Ino came over.

She had rang the doorbell while Shikamaru was fixing breakfast. He went over to the door and opened it. Panic ran into his body as he saw the smiling girl in front of him _who had the fear of blindness._ Or more of just having bad things happen.

And immediately he knew he just _couldn't_ break the news to her.

"Shikamaru? Who's at the door?" his mom called out.

He swallowed then walked out, not before telling his mom he'll be back in a bit.

That was the day he promised her he'd always be there for her.

* * *

He didn't want to leave. Everyone knew that. He also didn't want to _tell_ Ino **anything**. He knew she'd just _break_ . Their families were really close after all. It was Ino's mom who knew about his mom. No one else knew, outside his family. Mrs. Yamanaka knew not to tell Ino, at least not _now_.

And Shikamaru, as young as he was, understood that.

* * *

At the end, it was his dad who made the decision. He said they should start anew, as troublesome as it was. It wouldn't do good for people to _pity_ them because of his wife. He promised Shikamaru that they'd come back after a few years when his mom would be much more used to the blind life.

Shikamaru had no complaints.

Next day they left. No note, no nothing. Except a small longing glance at the Yamanaka household by one Shikamaru Nara. He had softly whispered out, "I'll see you soon. Take care, Ino." hoping that it would reach her.

Few Years had passed, not one day without Shikamaru thinking of the young girl who had unknowingly captured his heart. Hell he didn't know he _loved_ her until he _left_.

He was the only one who came back.

Immediately, he went to the Yamanakas and found out that they didn't live there anymore.

And he knew just then, he had to find her.

* * *

(A/N: flashback sort of ends here )

Did he miss her?

Terribly.

Everyday.

It was as if the other half of his heart was ripped off, no matter how troublesome that might be. Sometimes he'd see her in his dreams, smiling and laughing as if the cruelty in the world meant nothing. Sometimes he'd see her crying. Sometimes it was just plain anger, at him, at him leaving, at him breaking his promise. It was those dreams that would keep him up at night.

"Yes." was all he answered though.

Ino was silent for awhile.

"I've missed you Shika." she pulled away from his arms as she faced him. "You... didn't have to hide..." she said, shaking a bit.

He said nothing.

"Shika!" she cried.

"Do you want to see her?" he asked her.

Taken by surprise, she couldn't answer.

"I-..."

"Do you want to see her?" he repeated.

She swallowed hard, closed her eyes and banished her fears away from her mind. She could do this.

"I... I don't know."

He sighed. "Look Ino. I know you're strong. I know that. But you have to understand, I didn't... I didn't want to leave. but ... can't you imagine how you'd feel back then if you _knew_? Especially just a few years after one of your mom's friends got the same ending?" He sighed again.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE!" she cried out at him. "You didn't have to go away. I... I'm sure I would have been able to handle it. Your mom is really nice! I'm sure I would have been okay! You didn't have to **break your promise**. I ... " she faltered.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"I ... want to see your mom."

"Okay."

* * *

"Welcome back Shikamaru." she whispered then settled back into his arms feeling safer than ever. She'd forgive him. She knew that. She knew he meant well. She knew he meant to come back to her along with her feelings of ...

She shook it out of her head.

It wasn't time yet. She first had to heal.

Sighing, she then closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

He opened one eye to peer at her.

"Troublesome." he mumbled, "I'm home."

* * *

Author's Note:_ Was that a bit too OOC? I don't know. I'm sort of emotionally frustrated at the moment. I think that made an impact on how I wrote this. Gah. Opinions please! :( I know it isn't the best chapter... Nor that long... but I felt that if I kept writing, it would've worsen the chapter/story._

_It's ending soon by the way._

_I don't think I'll keep prolonging it. Maybe. I don't know. I don't even know how I feel about this chapter… Blah._

_Thanks to _michiko-naoki , Haylin-chan , Sarah , ImCutePoison , Dawnstar95 , x , jinxed72 , kigaroo , Oyako-sama , AlmightySteelShoe , ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36_ for reviewing! I owe you aaalll CAKEEEE. HERE YOU GOO *hands you all cake*_

_Chocolate, Velvet, or Cheesecakeee? LOL_

_Read/Review!_

_Chocolate covered strawberries to those who review? ._. Anyone actually like those? LOL_


End file.
